Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to barriers (such as railings or fences) and in particular to a device that facilitates construction of a barrier.
Description of Related Art
A homeowner who would like to increase the height of an existing fence that includes steel poles generally has two options. The homeowner can remove his original height fence posts, usually six feet tall, from the ground. This typically involves digging into the ground to remove a fence post that has been anchored in concrete. Alternatively, the homeowner may use a fence post extender sleeve. The extender sleeve includes a pair of flared portions. One of the portion fits over an outer diameter of the existing fence post, and the second flared portion receives an outer diameter of an extension post. The sleeve may be secure to the post using a bracket that radially compresses the flared portions around the inserted post. The increased diameter of a portion of the fence post created by the sleeve may be undesirable because it may be unsightly and may hinder or prevent a post bracket from being slid in correct position up and down the post due to the increased outer diameter of the post sleeve.